Glowing
by samajimzcullen
Summary: De repente un rayo ilumino el cielo y pude ver quien era. No tenía miedo, a pesar de que estaba totalmente sola en la madrugada, fría y mojada, frente a alguien que me había estado siguiendo por las ultimas semanas. Puso una mano en mi mejilla me sacudí y pude ver su sonrisa. Corrí hacia mi casa, no había avanzado mucho cuando me atrapo y me acorralo contra el portón-Shhh- susurro.


Sentada en mi cama llena de diamantina comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberme apuntado en el equipo de decoración para la fiesta patria de la escuela.

-Bella, es hora de ir a la iglesia- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, mamá. En un minuto salgo- tomé un poco de papel y me limpie las manos.

Cuando salí 5 minutos después mis hermanos se encontraban viendo la televisión mientras mi madre apresuraba a mi papá en el segundo piso. Era una escena típica de domingo en casa.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo impediría. Desde que tengo uso de razón todos los domingos (con unas cuantas excepciones) asistimos a misa.

Se podría decir que mi familia hacia un poco mas que asistir a misa los domingos. Cuando nació Emmett, mi hermano mayor, hace 21 años mis padres ya habían estado en grupos de matrimonios y apoyo a la comunidad. Toda mi infancia había acudido a sus juntas y reuniones hasta que Emmett había sido mayor y se rehusó a ir dándonos a seth y a mi la oportunidad de quedarnos en casa.

La iglesia estaba medio llena. La mayoría de las bancas del frente se encontraban solas y, como era el lugar favorito de mi madre, fuimos hacia ellas.

Había algo que me decía que no seria como siempre, un escalofrió que me recorría la espalda.

El padre comenzó la mis con un pequeño cofre negro en las manos. Mi madre a un lado pregunto:

Que será?- yo me encogí de hombros y susurre:

-Cenizas- volteando a ver a seth con mirada misteriosa

El sonrió y me iba a responder pero mejor se quedo callado. El era solo dos años menor que yo por lo que era con quien me llevaba mejor, eso incluía hablar y pelear todo el tiempo por lo que mi mamá siempre nos sentaba lejos pero esta vez se había olvidado

-No, es muy pequeña- respondió mamá

"El día de hoy El papa nos exhorta a ofrecer la misa por todas las victimas de violencia en el mundo. Este cofre es un símbolo de todas ellas. Hace un dos años cuando comenzamos los trabajos de construcción del nuevo salón parroquial descubrimos los restos humanos, los mismos que se encuentran aquí…"-dio unas palmaditas al cofre. "…Una persona que tenia una familia que jamás lo volvió a ver, una familia que tal vez aun sufre de la incertidumbre de no saber que paso con su ser querido. Así que oremos juntos por el sufrimiento de todas las personas que han sufrido a causa de la violencia"

Todos estábamos conmocionados y a mi se me encogió el corazón. Cerré los ojos y me queje por ser tan sentimental. La misa continuo pero por más que me concentraba no me pude concentrar en nada más. En cambio hice una oración silenciosa por la persona a la que pertenecían los restos en aquel cofre.

-En donde esta, Beowulf!- exigía una voz ronca.

-No lo sé- contesto otra exasperada pero se podía percibir que estaba nerviosa.

Era media noche, estaba segura, pero la luz de la luna de un cielo sin nubes alumbraba más que la amarillenta luz de la farola de la calle.

-No me agotes la paciencia Brower- dijo el primer hombre mientras sostenía a Brower del cuello. Los dos eran corpulentos pero el primer tipo era más atemorizante.

- Lo mismo digo, dile a tu jefe que no se nada y aun si lo supiera no se lo diría- En cuánto termino de decirlo un puño se estrello en su cara.

-Sabes que no importa lo que hagan, él la encontrara tarde o temprano, por tus años de servicio te daré una muerte rápida-dijo y de inmediato saco un arma y le disparo en la sien. Solo entonces me percate que estaban en el patio de la iglesia.

Beowulf Brower, a él pertenecían las cenizas- Fue lo primero que pensé cuando me desperté de la pesadilla. Una pesadilla diferente a las demás, donde por lo general yo participaba pero esta vez no podía hacer nada, solo era una espectadora. Mientras meditaba en mi cama aun sin abrir los ojos me convencí de que era un simple sueño. Y lo logre pensando " Quien se llama Beowulf Brower en un pueblo tan pequeño como este?"

-Pepete!, basta- reprendí a mi pequeño perro chihuahua que estaba en su sitio habitual al lado de la puerta trasera. Había comenzado a ladrar hacia afuera pero no lograba ver nada en la oscuridad.  
-Si ya comiste que más quieres?- pregunte exasperada como si pudiera contestarme.  
Me quede quieta al escuchar ruidos procedentes del patio.  
-Emmett!- grite  
-Que?- pregunto mi hermano bajando las escaleras  
-Pepete está ladrándole a algo- dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo pero al parecer no lo logre y me dijo:  
-Quédate allí, no te muevas  
-Demasiado tarde- dije cuando encendí la luz. Inmediatamente comencé revisar todo pero no vi nada, voltee a ver a Jacob quien me movía la cola y le di un pequeño golpe para reprenderlo. Cuando Emmett estuvo a mi lado le dije lo que sucedió:

-Pepete ladraba y cuando me asome escuche ruidos- A mi hermano le divirtió mi miedo y riendo dijo:  
-A ver asómate  
-NO, mejor asómate tú!- dije ya algo más tranquila y riendo.  
Como siempre trato de tranquilizarme diciendo:  
-Lo más probable es que haya sido una rata.

Fui a mi cuarto aun con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente. Termine de guardar los libros para las clases del día siguiente. Me había desvelado haciendo tarea, cosas que últimamente se me hacía costumbre. Apague la computadora y me dispuse a dormir.

Como no lo logre hacerlo me descubrí la cara y comencé a ver a mi alrededor. Las hojas de los árboles golpeaban mi ventana y la luz procedente de la calle que se filtraba a través de mis cortinas rosas daba un aspecto fantasmagórico, peor aun cuando todo se reflejaba en el espejo de mi peinador que estaba justo enfrente. Mi cama estaba frente a la ventana por lo que sentía que alguien podría asomar la cabeza y verme. Había tanto viento que movía las láminas que mi papá tenía en el techo provocando horribles ruidos que me causaban escalofríos. Además de las ramas de los árboles arañando mi ventana y los ruidos de los borrachos que llegaban a comprar más cerveza en la tienda al lado de mi casa que, inconvenientemente para mí, estaba abierta las 24 horas. En algún punto de la madrugada finalmente me quede dormida.

Soñé algo, de eso estoy segura, pero no lograba recordar lo que era. Mi papá toco la puerta de mi habitación al ver aun las luces apagadas. Me puse de pie y encendí la luz al igual que la televisión, para que pensara que ya estaba preparándome para la escuela. Me volví a acostar y cubrir de pies a cabeza con mi sabana más calientita. El viento de anoche había provocado que mi cuarto tuviera un agradable aire fresco. Amaba el frió y la lluvia, pero vivía en un ciudad en la cual llovía 5 veces al año y las temperaturas normales eran de 45° grados (centígrados). Disfrute un rato antes de volver a levantarme y ponerme el uniforme. Trate de peinarme pero ya estaba acostumbrada a mi oscuro y alocado cabello, que por lo general era ondulado.

Como siempre, se nos había hecho tarde. Mi papá, como todos los ciudadanos en la misma situación, y aprovechando que en la ciudad no había tránsitos, iba acelerando. Mi escuela estaba cerca, o al menos más cerca que la anterior. Teníamos que pasar por una carretera que estaba custodiada por montículos de tierra, a lo lejos se veía el lago contaminado de la ciudad pero a esta distancia se veía hermoso. Alrededor se veían las luces de la ciudad, era todo un espectáculo considerando que aún no empezaba el amanecer. Al frente solo teníamos un pequeño espacio de visión, la que proporcionaban las luces ,ya que las lámparas que flanqueaban la carretera estaban fundidas; no era difícil de imaginar que los pandilleros lo habían hecho para poder esconderse entre los arbustos y hacer sus cosas con mayor libertad.

Mi papá escuchaba la estación cristiana. Sabía que si la cambiaba no se enfadaría como lo haría mi mamá, pero no pude, me daba pena así que seguí escuchando las canciones que hablaban como Dios había cambiado la vida del autor.  
Cuando estábamos en la última curva casi grito, hubiera jurado que vi a alguien parado muy cerca del auto, con la cabeza cubierta con la gorra de la sudadera y mirando hacia abajo. Mi papá pareció no darse cuenta pero yo estaba segura de lo que había visto. Cerré los ojos y cundo los abrí trate de agudizar mi vista pero lo único que vi fueron los postes de contención a los lados, me di la vuelta pero no logre distinguir nada.

-Que te vaya bien hija-dijo a una cuadra de la escuela, donde solía dejarme para evitar tardar horas en salir del tráfico.

-Igualmente pa´-.

El aire me golpeaba la cara, se sentía frió pero no me importaba. Tenía que comenzar a aprovechar el otoño e invierno desde el principio para poder librarme de el calor infernal.

El día fue igual a todos los demás. Llegue tarde pero el maestro me dejo pasar. El maestro me caía bien, teníamos dos horas con él pero en su clase lo único que importaba era que al final del parcial entregaras un resumen y un cuestionario. Si durante las clases te salías a mitad o hacías otra cosa no importaba.

Mi pequeño grupo de nuevas amigas, que se sentaban en los primeros asientos de las dos primeras filas, comenzó a hablar sobre cosas paranormales. Me intereso el tema y comencé a unirme. Todas hablamos de los típicos: al primo de un amigo...-. Pensé en contarles lo que me había pasado temprano pero decidí no hacerlo. Sin darme cuenta llego la hora del descanso y salí de impedimento para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga. La conocía desde la secundaria y prácticamente era mi hermana. Las dos habíamos decidido estudiar lo mismo pero por cuestiones del destino (yo lo llamo mala suerte) nos había tocado en salones diferentes. Lo bueno es que estábamos al lado y cada que podíamos nos juntábamos, además de que a la salida nos íbamos juntas. Extrañaba muchísimo estar con ella.

Fuimos a comprar y platicamos. Igual de rápido se me hicieron las siguientes clases. Estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno viejo cuando toco el timbre de salida. Rápidamente todos salieron y yo me quede guardando mis cosas, cuando salí del salón mis amigas me estaban esperando:

-Bella, para el proyecto de química nos vamos a juntar el sábado en casa de Ángela- dijo Jessica como la portavoz del grupo. Fruncí el ceño.

-De acuerdo, a qué hora?

-A las 5 p.m.- Contesto Carmen entusiasmada, como siempre.

-Después de hacer el trabajo nos quedaremos a cenar, el hermano de Ángela hará carne asada con sus amigos- me explico Ginna. Trate de ocultar mi disgusto, en verdad no tenía ganas de salir. El clima era perfecto para quedarse en casa y leer.

-Habrá chicos guapos!- dijo Lauren con una risa tonta y Monserrat puso los ojos en blanco.

Como todos los otros fines de semana en cuanto llegue me tumbe en la cama y abrí la computadora para después quedarme dormida hasta el día siguiente.

El sábado ayude a mi mamá a ordenar la casa a modo de ganarme el permiso. Comencé a arreglarme, me puse unos jeans, una blusa holgada y sandalias. Anude mi pelo en una coleta y cuando llego la hora de mi cita fui a avisarle a Emmett ya que el seria mi chofer. No estaba de buen humor y para colmo mi hermano tardo en hallar la casa por lo que comenzó a gritarme y yo hice lo mismo. Entre a casa de Ángela con un humor de perros pero trate de esconderlo con una sonrisa falsa, de las únicas que daba en los últimos meses.

Estaban en el amplio comedor de madera, ya todas se encontraban allí pero como lo imagine estaban jugando en la computadora. Las salude a todas y me senté en una silla. Como aún era temprano no había señales del hermano de Ángela o de sus amigos.

Mi humor se mejoró un poco al convivir con mis amigas. Aunque aún no había suficiente confianza ya que nos acabábamos de conocer me llevaba muy bien con todas, o con la mayoría. Ángela era algo bipolar, no en sentido literal. Era muy alegre y era con la que más tenia cosas en común (también era la que me caía mejor) pero a veces parecía estar enfadada. Jessica era extraña, a veces tenía ciertas conductas que me molestaban pero igual la quería. Carmen era tan risueña que te contagiaba. Ginna tenía aspecto duro pero era muy buena amiga y también divertida. Monserrat era un poco más seria que Carmen (solo un poco). Y Lauren, bueno ella era Lauren. Estábamos riéndonos después de terminar cuando la mamá de Ángela apareció. Me acerque a saludarla:

-Señora Weber- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella cariño, no te había visto. Vengo a avisarles que la cena esta lista. En la cocina están los platos de plástico y la carne está afuera, pasen a servirse. Si necesitan algo estaré afuera.

Todas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando me iba a poner de pie Ángela me jalo y me sentó de nuevo, estaba en la silla frente a mí y asomándose a la salida a la cocina dijo:

-Tengo que decirte algo…

-Am.. Adelante..

-El próximo fin de semana mi hermano hará una fiesta…..-"otra?" pensé- entonces me preguntaba si te gustaría venir?

-Por supuesto, pero por que tanto misterio?- dije cuando ella volvió a revisar la salida.

-Es que solo te invitare a ti, vendrá el chico que me gusta y quiero que lo veas. También tengo que advertirte que habrá alcohol. Mis papás saldrán unos días de la ciudad y puedo aprovechar para fumarme un cigarrillo.

-Ángela!, fumas?

-Shhhh… si pero baja la voz, mi mamá no lo sabe.

Como todas las adolescentes de 16 años mis amigas no paraban de hablar sobre los 5 chicos que estaban conversando frente a nosotras, aunque yo no les puse atención. Peter, el hermano de Ángela, era 6 años mayor que ella (uno más que mi hermano) por lo que ni él ni sus amigos nos prestaban atención. En cuanto termine de cenar marque a casa para que vieran por mí, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir.

Como las otras madrugadas me levante agitada, sin poder recordar lo que había soñado y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Entre las tareas y mis sueños (comenzaba a sospechar que en realidad eran pesadillas que después mi memoria suprimía) no lograba descansar. El viernes en la ultima hora de clase no resistí el sueño y coloque la cabeza en la paleta de mi asiento, me había pasado todo el día cabeceando y ahora sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo. Por fin había empezado a dejar de oír las voces de mis compañeros cuando Ángela, desde su sitio frente a mí, me toco el hombro. Quería ignorarla pero aun así voltee.

-Mande?

-Recuerdas lo de la fiesta?- susurro acercándose a mí para que nadie nos oyera.

-Si

-Bueno, será mañana a las 9:00, iras?

-A las 9:00?, no lo sé, dudo que a mis papás les parezca bien la hora- Ángela hizo una mueca y después sonrío.

-Qué te parece si dices que será una pijamada, así si te emborrachas no se darán cuenta- La mire con los ojo bien abiertos.

-No veo por qué me debería de emborrachar si no voy a tomar- le respondí, ni siquiera toleraba la cerveza.

-Lo que digas….- tocó el timbre-…te espero mañana a las 9:00.

Nos encontrábamos todos comiendo, mis papás, Emmett y Seth. Mi papá nos contaba lo que le había pasado en el trabajo mientras comíamos y yo aún me debatía entre decirles sobre la pijamada o no. Nunca les había dicho una mentira así de grande a mis papás, al igual que nunca había ido a una fiesta donde hubiera alcohol y cigarrillos. Mi hermano me había advertido sobre ellas antes de que entrara a la secundaria y la verdad hasta ahora no me habían llamado la atención. A mi mamá no le gustaba que le pidiera permisos de un día para otro. También corría grandes riesgos, si se enteraban no me volverían a dejar salir a ningún lado. Se me escapo una sonrisa al pensar que en realidad no salía muy seguido. Pero después me recorrió un escalofrió al imaginarme que mis papás se podrían decepcionar de mí. Aunque tampoco pensaba hacer nada malo, solo bailar y ver como se diviertan los jóvenes cuando no había supervisión de padres. Además ya estaba en edad de emborracharme por primera vez y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Repentinamente todos quedaron en silencio y continuaron comiendo y yo vi mi oportunidad perfecta. Pero entonces me puse a pensar que pasaría si mi mamá quisiera hablar con la mamá de Ángela, si descubría que estaríamos solas con su hermano mayor. No seas cobarde- pensé, además siempre podía fingir demencia.

-Papi…..

-Si?

-Ángela me invito a quedarme a dormir a su casa…

-Dile a tu mamá- como ya me lo esperaba voltee a ver a mamá.

-Mami puedo ir?

-A qué hora?

-A las 7:00 p.m.- dije, lo que menos me convenía era que cuando llegáramos viera a un montón de tipos con cervezas en la mano.

-A qué hora iras con Rosalie, Emmett?- pregunto papá refiriéndose a la novia de Emmett.

-La función de cine comienza a las 7:30

-Bueno te vas antes para que lleves a tu hermana- En mi mente salte de alegría. Sorprendentemente Emmett asintió sin reclamar.

Cuando terminamos de recoger los trastes me dirigí a mi cuarto para ver que me pondría al día siguiente. Aún no podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

Seth entro a mi cuarto, como era su costumbre, sin tocar y se sentó en mi cama con Pepete en los brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-Te llevaras tu computadora?- pregunto mientras yo sacaba una mochila para guardar mis cosas. Seth era dos años más chico que yo y éramos muy unidos.

-No- le respondí distraída.

-Entonces yo la puedo usar

-Si pero con la condición de que cuando yo regrese la quiero de nuevo en mi cuarto

-De acuerdo- dijo a la vez que jugaba con el perro. Me uní a ellos y comenzamos a reír cuando Pepete empezó a morder.

-Y que harán?- pregunto de repente- Me asegure de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y le conté la verdad.

-Por qué tú puedes ir a fiestas y yo no- dijo enfadado.

-Porque yo tengo 16 y tú apenas cumpliste los 14- Hizo una mueca pero no insistió.

En cuanto se fue seguí con mi tarea de elegir algo adecuado. Sería algo sencillo, no quería parecer pretenciosa, tampoco algo TAN simple y que no me hiciera ver como una niña. Finalmente elegí unos jeans oscuros, pegados con una blusa sin mangas color azul eléctrico y unos botines negros. Deje las prendas junto con los accesorios, mi pijama y otro cambio en mi antigua mochila de escuela.

Al día siguiente me levante sorprendentemente tranquila. No le di muchas vueltas y me levante para hacer el doble de lo que habitualmente hago para limpiar la casa ya que me sentía un poco culpable. Cuando termine le mande un mensaje de celular a Ángela avisándole que llegaría antes y me metí a bañar, cuando salí seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto también me puse algo más sencillo para no hacer sospechar a mis papás. A las 5:40 ya estaba lista y solo esperaba a mi hermano. Afortunadamente no tardo demasiado y llegue justo a las 6:00 con Ángela que apenas se estaba secando el cabello. Su casa estaba de lo más tranquila y Emmett no pregunto nada. Ayude a Ángela a terminar de arreglarse. Ella llevaba jeans y una blusa holgada verde manzana que le favorecía mucho. Cuando terminamos comenzamos a platicar de todo y nada. En cuanto escuche la música procedente del patio de atrás me fui a cambiar y me maquille un poco. Solo aplique rímel, un poco de delineador y brillo labial. Al momento de salir me puse nerviosa, no conocía a nadie más y me estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido.

La verdad me había imaginado que iría poca gente, no se a lo mucho 30 personas pero el patio (que era bastante amplio) estaba lleno de jóvenes con vasos y botellas de cerveza. A lo lejos veía una fila alrededor del barril de cerveza. También, sobre una tarima, estaban unas bocinas gigantes y allí se encontraba el hermano de Ángela con otro chico.

-Es él..- Me dijo Ángela al oído para que pudiera escucharla sobre la música señalando la tarima. El Chico en cuestión era guapo, estaba afinando una guitarra al igual que Peter.

-Los dos cantaran hoy- Sonreí y le dije:

-Bueno, tienes mi consentimiento para casarte con él

-Genial! Ahora solo me falta el de él- bromeó- Bueno te lo presentare más adelante, primero quiero que conozcas a algunos amigos.

Me presento a varias personas, la mayoría de ellas mujeres quienes me saludaron y me sonrieron, me limite a hacer lo mismo. Bailamos un buen rato y cuando nos cansamos fuimos por unas bebidas. Apenas y se podía pasar entre la gente pero logramos llegar a la casa que también estaba llena. En la cocina Ángela saludo a alguien:

-Jacob!- grito y lo abrazo. Jacob era alto, moreno y a través de su camisa pegada se veían sus abdominales. Tenía unos bonitos rasgos y una hermosa sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos negros. Se dieron un largo abrazo y dirigiéndose a mi dijo:

-Bella el es Jacob Black. Jacob ella es Bella Swan

-Mucho gusto- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Venimos por algo para beber- dijo Ángela

-Quieren que les prepare algo?- pregunto y yo asentí enérgicamente. Prefería tomar una bebida a una cerveza.

-Una margarita?- pregunto hacia Ángela que asintió

-Y para usted señorita Swan?- su tono me hizo sonreír.

-Un Sex on the beach- me sonrió de vuelta y dijo:

-Pero en lo que las preparo….- abrió un gabinete de la concina y saco dos botellas de cerveza Heineken sorprendentemente frías. Ángela rio y dijo:

-Tu siempre tan preparado Jake- él las destapo y nos las tendió. Más gente comenzó a entrar y le sugerí a Ángela que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo. Le avisamos a Jacob y fuimos al comedor. Cuando abrimos la puerta descubrimos que no estaba solo. La mesa de madera de la señora Weber se había convertido en una mesa de black jack. Había al menos unos siete jugadores y unos 30 espectadores, la mayoría de ellos estaban fumando por lo que comencé a toser muy fuerte pero aun así solo una persona volteo a verme, los demás estaban muy ocupados en el juego. Sentí una penetrante mirada sobre mí y cuando la encontré deje de respirar. De las aproximadamente 150 personas que había allí era por mucho el más atractivo, estaba sentado jugando y me estaba mirando a mí, observando cómo no podía respirar con todo el humo de cigarro. Volví a toser y Ángela señalo mi botella, sin pensarlo le di un trago olvidando por completo que no me gusta la cerveza. Estuve a punto de escupirla pero la pase lo más rápido que pude. Me podía verme a mí misma haciendo muecas, sacudí la cabeza y alce la mirada para ver que el chico se estaba riendo de mí, me sonroje y baje la mirada. Cuando la alce de nuevo él estaba concentrado en sus cartas pero aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una hermosa sonrisa.

Muchas palabras, me he superado a mí misma. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Yo sé que no merezco su perdón pero de todos modos quiero pedir una disculpa por no seguir con IKYWT pero pronto!

Esta es una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo en mente y me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad.

Saben que AMO sus comentarios así que no duden en dejar uno. Las quiero muchísimo y les agradezco todo su apoyo que probablemente no merezco.

PD: si tienen dudas o hay algo que no entienden pregúntenme

Besos desde México

Salma BD


End file.
